Moods
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Huge Crack!Fic! Was written after a fun conversation with my sister and a friend and thought I would just write it for fun. Includes Jensen and Jared and I thought you guys would find it entertaining.


AN: Okay, so this is a complete and utter Crack!Fic. My sister, a friend, and myself were all sitting and playing the game Moods and we literally got on the conversation of how much fun it would be to play the game with Jensen and Jared and proceeded to envision what would happen. So, the following day I got bored and decided 'Hey, why not. Let's write the bad boy out'. So, here it is. Please don't take any of this serious; it's just something crazy and fun that I know the three of us enjoyed and thought you guys would enjoy it as well.

It was a cold, snowy afternoon and Stephanie, her younger sister Katrina and Katrina's friend Erin are sitting around the dining room table. There is a board game, Moods, on the table between them. Suddenly, there is what sounds like a gunshot and a crash heard from outside.

"What the…?" Stephanie says, her head jerking towards the front door.

"What was that?" Erin asks.

"I have no clue," Stephanie says, standing up from the table and walking over to the window in the living room. She looks around outside but doesn't see anything. "It sounded like a gunshot."

"You would know what a gunshot sounds like living in the ghetto," Katrina says.

"Shut up," Stephanie says to her younger sister, nine years younger than her. Stephanie walks to the front door and opens it up, glancing outside, but not seeing anything there either.

"You see anything?" Katrina asks from the dining room when Stephanie closes the door.

"No," Stephanie replies, walking back into the dining room and taking a seat. They finish setting up the game and Stephanie pulls a card out of the card box. Before she can read it, there is a knock at the door. Gwen, her parents Boxer, begins barking and runs to the front door. Stephanie and the other two girls get up and walk to the sunroom, seeing a tall man standing in front of the door, too tall to see his head. Stephanie walks over and grabs Gwen, practically dragging her back to the living room and handing her to Katrina, closing the archway off with the piece of board they use. Stephanie walks back over to the door and cautiously opens it.

"Hi, can I help…?" Stephanie begins but trails off, taking in the two men in front of her. One, with light brown hair and green eyes and about 6'2" and the other with brown hair and hazel eyes and about 6'4". Both of them are wearing sunglasses but there was no mistaken who these men were. She wasn't one of the biggest fans of Supernatural for nothing. She just couldn't believe that Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were standing at her front door.

"Hi, our tire blew out and we crashed into the ditch down the road. We're waiting on AAA to come pull us out but it's going to be a few hours until they can get here. Is there any way we could stay here till they do?" Jared asks.

"We understand we're a couple of guys and how this must look…" Jensen begins.

"Gwen, stop!" Katrina's voice is heard in the background. "Gwen!"

Stephanie looks behind her just in time to see Gwen plow through the board and run full speed towards the door. Stephanie's eyes grow big and before she knows what she's doing she's running straight at the dog. Gwen leaps into the air and Stephanie shoots her arm out, clotheslining the dog. She quickly wraps her arm around Gwen's chest, yanking the dog towards her and to the ground.

"Son of a bitch," Stephanie curses, stepping over the dog and literally sitting on her.

"Oh my god," Katrina says, laughing. "I haven't seen you move that fast since…well, since the spider was next to you and you almost took me and mom out. Or when you had a minute until Supernatural's season finale and you still had to unload the car, unlock the door and get the TV on."

Stephanie gives Katrina a look as she and Erin walk into the sunroom.

"Uh…"

Stephanie looks back to the door and sees two sets of eyes looking at her, Jensen's eyebrows raised. Stephanie gives them an awkward grin.

"Sorry about that. She's really nice, I just didn't want to take any chances, ya know?" Stephanie says. She slowly stands up and hands Gwen over to Katrina. "Mind hanging on to her this time sasquatch."

"I _was_ hanging on to her," Katrina says.

"Uh-huh," Stephanie says, not quite believing her. Stephanie turns her attention back to the two men in front of her. "You guys can come on in."

Jensen and Jared walk in to the room.

"We're really not criminals or anything," Jared says with a smirk.

"I know," Stephanie says with a smile, still not getting over the fact that they're standing right in front of her. Katrina and Erin finally take in the two guys in front of them, their eyes growing wide when they also realize who they are.

"Hey, you're…" Erin begins, their names slipping her memory, having just been recruited by Stephanie into the fandom.

"Jensen and Jared," Katrina says.

"Ah, yeah," Jensen confirms with a chuckle.

"My sister's obsessed with your show," Katrina says, earning a glare from Stephanie.

"Which is why you didn't have a problem letting us in," Jensen says, understanding now.

"Yeah, well, uh…come on in," Stephanie says. Jensen and Jared take their shoes off and follow the three girls into the dining room. Stephanie puts the shock collar on Gwen, who is delighted to have company over, knowing she doesn't even have to turn the collar on to get her to calm down. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure," Jared says.

"We got water, milk, iced tea, coke, root beer…" Stephanie says.

"Coke's fine," Jensen and Jared say at the same time. Stephanie turns around to grab a couple of glasses, trying to hide the smirk at them speaking in unison. She pours them their drinks and begins walking back to the table. Jared is playing with Gwen and petting her, loving having a dog around.

"Dude, chill out. You're as bad as the dog," Jensen says to Jared. Stephanie snorts, setting the cups on the table in front of them.

"You're just mad she's playing with me and not you," Jared counters.

"What's this?" Jensen asks, nodding towards the board game on the table.

"It's a board game," Katrina says.

"No, really?" Stephanie says sarcastically, earning a glare from her sister this time.

"It's called Moods. You take a card and roll the dice, but only you can see what number you get. You then match the number on the dice with the mood on the board," Katrina explains, pointing to the group of cards laid out on the table.

"Then you have to say the phrase on the car you picked in that mood and everyone else has to guess what mood you're portraying. If they guess right they move forward and you move forward as well," Stephanie finishes explaining.

"We should all play," Erin says, remembering all of the gag reels she's watched and various convention videos Stephanie has sent her.

"Okay," Jared says, giving Gwen one last pat before getting settled in the chair. Jensen picks out a pawn and hands Jared one as well.

"Steph, you go first since you've already rolled and picked your card," Katrina says.

"Okay," Stephanie says, looking at her card and rolling her eyes. "Why do I always get this one?"

"You got the 'gold in the hills' one didn't you?" Erin asks, with a grin. Stephanie gives her a knowing look. She carefully looks at the die, making sure no one else can see it and looks at the board. Her mood was surprised. She thinks about how she's going to say it and when she's ready she speaks up.

"There's gold up in them thar hills," Stephanie says, the phrase coming out in a Southern accent about a quarter of the way through it. Katrina and Erin crack up laughing. Jensen raises and eyebrow and Jared looks at the board.

"I didn't think Southern was a mood," Jensen says.

"How many times can you say it?" Jared asks.

"Twice," Katrina says.

"Do that again," Jensen says.

"Yeah, without the accent," Katrina says.

"Okay," Stephanie says, trying to think about how to do it without the Southern accent. "There's gold up in them thar hills."

Katrina and Erin crack up laughing, because this time Stephanie has said it in a monotone.

"You sound like a robot," Jared says. He then proceeds to speak like a robot. "There's gold up in them thar hills. Bring a jacket."

Jensen joins in, speaking like a robot also.

"And boots. They are covered in snow."

The girls begin laughing even harder.

"Well, you try saying it _not _in a Southern accent," Stephanie says through laughter.

"It's cold up in them thar hills," Jensen says in a mock English accent.

"It's cold up in them thar hills!" Jared says surprised.

"It's cold up in them thar hills," Jensen says in a high-pitched girly-voice, which of course only gets everyone laughing this time, including Jared, who is sitting next to Stephanie. So, Jensen continues to talk in a girly voice.

"I think it's my turn. Do I just roll the dice?" he says in his girly voice. Katrina and Erin are in stitches, leaning back in their chairs. Jared's loud laughter fills the room as he throws his head back. Stephanie is leaning forward, forehead against the table, laughter making her whole body shake. Jensen rolls the dice and secretly looks at it as everyone gets themselves under control. He looks at the board and laughs. Stephanie lifts her head up and looks over at him as he picks a card letting out another laugh. Jensen takes a deep breath. As he goes to say it, he laughs to himself. He gets control of himself and takes another deep breath, speaking flirtatiously. "Don't touch that. It's dirty."

Everyone else at the table cracks up laughing. Stephanie hangs on to the table for fear of falling off her seat.

"Wait…wait…wait…do it…again," Stephanie says through laughter. "You have to…do it…two times."

Jensen chuckles, and says the phrase one more time flirtatiously.

"Don't touch that. It's dirty."

Everyone dies laughing once again. Stephanie is laughing so hard she snorts, which only gets her laughing harder as well as the others in the room. Jensen is trying to keep a straight face through all of this. Stephanie snorts again and Jensen loses the battle breaking out into laughter himself.

Finally, five minutes later, everyone puts a game piece on flirtatiously on the board. Jensen lifts up the cup covering the die revealing they are right. Everyone moves forward on the game board as they get control of themselves.

Erin rolls the dice this time and picks a card looking at it and the number on the dice, laughing to herself as well. She gets control of herself, figuring out how to say it. As she is about to say it, she hears a snort and looks over to see Stephanie, head in her hands, body shaking as another snort comes from her. She hears giggling and looks over to see Jared bent over to the side closest to Jensen, his whole body shaking as well.

"You guys done?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm good," Jared says, sitting up. A smile pulls at his lips but he is trying very hard not to let it.

"I'm…I'm good too," Stephanie says, taking her hands off her face. She is fighting against a smile as well.

"Can I go now?" Erin asks.

"Yep, you can go," Stephanie says, the tone in her voice saying she is fighting back laughter. Erin takes a breath to say her phrase. Stephanie and Jared glance at each other accidently and they both start laughing again.

"All right, let's go big guy," Jensen says, getting out of his chair and switching spots with Jared. Jensen maneuvers himself so Stephanie and Jared can't see each other. Erin, seeing as Jensen has Stephanie and Jared taken care of, begins.

"Fried pickles are tasty," Erin says in a high pitched crazy voice, complete with weaving of head and 'crazy eyes'. Katrina breaks out into laughter. Stephanie and Jared are directly behind her. Jensen's not far behind along with Erin herself. Stephanie leans over as a snort escapes from her which again, gets everyone laughing harder, including herself. Stephanie moves only to have the whole chair tip over and she grabs the table. She's not quick enough and she falls to the floor which just gets everyone laughing again. Stephanie is lying on the floor, shaking from laughing so hard. Jensen gets up to help her up. He looks down at her, a laughing grin in place, and reaches a hand down.

"Grab my hand," Jensen says in his Russian Saint accent. Jared instantly starts laughing harder. Stephanie, who is about to grab Jensen's hand, ends up falling back down on the floor snorting in laughter. Erin and Katrina begin laughing again. Jensen begins talking again in his Russian Saint voice. "Take it. I will bring you to your chair."

There is a thump and Jared has fallen off his chair and Stephanie's whole body is shaking. Jensen can't help grinning and breaking into laughter himself. After a few minutes, of silence from Jensen, Jared and Stephanie are able to get themselves together enough to get up and climb back in their chairs, Stephanie taking the offered hand from Jensen.

It is Katrina's turn now to pick a card and roll the dice. As she's thinking of how to do her line, there is a mumble from across the table and Stephanie and Jared begin laughing again. You can't hear them though because they are trying to hold it in. Erin watches them, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I've got it," Katrina says. There is another mumble and Jared and Stephanie start laughing harder.

"What is going on over there?" Erin asks.

"I don't know," Jensen says with a smirk. "They can't control of themselves."

"You must vacuum the floors," Katrina says in what is supposed to be a jealous voice. There is more laughter coming from Jared and Stephanie and Erin and Katrina look over at them.

"Just say it again," Jensen says, waving Katrina on. Katrina says it again and everyone picks a mood. Only two of them are right and they move their pawns forward. It is Jared's turn now and he grabs a card and rolls the dice. There is another mumble and this time Erin catches Jensen's mouth moving. Directly afterwards, Jared and Stephanie start silently laughing again, their bodies shaking from trying to keep it in.

"Dude, will you just go," Jensen says to Jared.

"I can't even handle this right now," Stephanie says, laughing out loud this time. This gets Jared laughing aloud along with her.

"_What_ are you saying to them?" Erin asks, knowing he's behind their breakdown.

"Nothing," Jensen says.

"Uh-huh," Erin says unbelievingly.

"I am just a man," Jensen says in his Saint voice again. "Waiting for my turn."

Everyone starts laughing, Stephanie and Jared harder than they just were.

Ten minutes later, they finally get control of themselves and Jared gets ready to go next. He figures out his mood and reads his phrase letting out a laugh.

"Okay, you ready?" he asks. Everyone nods. Jared suddenly looks scared, speaking in a frightened mood. "You're naked!"

Stephanie suddenly starts laughing.

"That's what she said," she says through laughter, getting everyone else to laugh as well. Getting control of themselves again, Jared says his phrase one last time and everyone chooses the mood, all of them getting it right.

About an hour later, Jensen's phone rings and he answers. It's AAA, calling saying the tow-truck guy is ten minutes away. Jensen thanks them and hangs up his phone. He and Jared turn to face the three girls in front of them.

"Thanks for letting us stay here till the tow truck gets there. We really appreciate it," Jensen says.

"Yeah, if there's anything we can do…," Jared says.

"Well…there is one thing…" Stephanie says.

SUPERNATURAL

Jensen gives Stephanie and the other two girls a hug good bye. Jared follows suit, giving the three girls a hug as well.

"Thanks again," they say.

"No problem. Anytime. It was fun," Stephanie says with a grin. She waves as the two guys walk down the steps and to the end of the driveway, making a left and walking down the road to their vehicle. Stephanie shuts the door, and grins. Pulling out her phone, she looks down at the picture of her between the two actors.

"I'm awesome," she says to herself.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Katrina says, turning around and walking back into the dining room.

AN: Hope ya'll liked it and found it entertaining. You can review or not it was just something I wrote for shits and giggles!


End file.
